


Disegno natalizio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Heartlord [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ariel è una ventata d’aria fresca nella vita di Sora.Una modern!AU con Ariel/Sora.Scritta per il WW di Parolando.Prompt: Disegno, Negozio, Salsa e Ghirlanda!
Relationships: Ariel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Heartlord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655185





	Disegno natalizio

Disegno natalizio

Il rumore prodotto dai termosifoni era continuo e risuonava nell’intero negozio.

Ariel si era sporta sulle punte dei piedi ed era intenta ad appendere una ghirlanda natalizia sopra la finestra.

“Meno male che sono venuta a trovarti. Senza di me questo negozio sarebbe stato deprimente” disse.

Sora alzò lo sguardo su di lei.

“Ultimamente i clienti sembrano non apprezzare i festoni” spiegò. Addentò il burrito che teneva in mano, sporcandosi le labbra di salsa.

Ariel frugò nella sua grande borsa di tela.

< Ha sempre tante cianfrusaglie con sé. Riempie la mia vita e il mio cuore di meraviglia, sorpresa e spesso esotismo > pensò Sora.

Ariel gli fece vedere un disegno che lo raffigurava in versione Babbo Natale.

“Questo l’ho fatto io” spiegò.

Sora sussurrò: “I tuoi regali sono sempre magnifici. Hai un dono come disegnatrice”.


End file.
